Czech Skill:Adjectives
Adjectives is the '29'th skill (assuming read left to right) of the Czech language tree. This skill introduces Czech adjectives. Grammar Notes There are two classes of Czech adjectives: hard and soft. These refer to the vowel ending in their masculine nominative singular (dictionary entry form) forms. Hard adjectives end in -ý, for example dobrý (good), hezký (pretty), malý (small), and nový (new). Note that Czechs call this vowel tvrdé "ý" (hard "ý"), in contrast to měkké "í" (soft "í"). Soft adjectives in -í in their masculine nominative singular form, for example cizí (foreign, strange), poslední (last, final), vlastní (own), and zvláštní (strange, weird odd). Declension of hard adjectives *Hard adjectives change their endings to agree with the gender, number, and case of the nouns they modify. Some of the endings are the same for different cases/genders etc. *Hard plural masculine animate adjectives sometimes undergo a consonant shift in the root just like the plural nouns. For example singular dobrý becomes in the plural dobří. For the patterns, see the skill for Plurals. *Vocative endings are identical to nominative endings. *There is only one ending for all genders in genitive plural. (work in progress) Declension of soft adjectives *Like hard endings, soft ending adjectives also decline to agree with the nouns they modify but there is a lot less variation. *The nominative ending is -í for all genders in the singular nominative and plural nominative and accusative (The vocative ending is also identical to the nominative ending.) *The singular feminine ending is also -í for all cases. *The other plural cases have the same endings across all genders. (work in progress) Lessons Lesson 1 *''Levá bota je tmavě hnědá.'' = The left shoe is dark brown. *''Žofie si myslí, že pavouci jsou krásní.'' = Zofie thinks that spiders are beautiful. *''Ona říká, že František je ten pravý.'' = She says that Frantisek is the right one. *''Tento starý strom je krásný.'' = This old tree is beautiful. *''Tyto talíře nejsou dost hluboké.'' = These plates are not deep enough. *''Existuje mnoho krásných barev.'' = There are many beautiful colours. *''Proč se díváš na tu ošklivou pohovku?'' = Why are you looking at that ugly sofa? *''Měl hodně dětí a jednu starou babičku.'' = He had a lot of children and one old grandmother. *''Kde je moje pravá bota?'' = Where is my right shoe? *''Levou botu nevidím.'' = I do not see the left shoe. *''Kolik starých lidí znáš?'' = How many old people do you know? *''Je naše láska hluboká?'' = Is our love deep? *''Kateřino, máš krásné jméno.'' = Katerina, you have a beautiful name. *''Myslíš si, že pavouci jsou oškliví?'' = Do you think that spiders are ugly? *''Často říká velmi ošklivá slova'' = He often says very many ugly words. *''Byly tam dvě pravé boty a čtyři levé.'' = There were two right shoes and four left ones there. Lesson 2 *''Mají rádi teplé barvy.'' = They like warm colours. *''Moje káva byla příliš horká!'' = My coffee was too hot. *''Mé tmavé dny končí.'' = My dark days are ending. *''Potřebujeme širokou postel.'' = We need a wide bed. *''Tato barva není tmavá.'' = That colour is not dark. *''Jak úzké jsou její dveře?'' = How wide is her door? *''Čeká na něho jen studený byt.'' = Only a cold apartment is waiting for him. *''Noc byla dost studená.'' = The night was cold enough. *''Moje postel je pro dva lidi dost úzká.'' = My bed is quite narrow for two people. *''Studenou polévku nikdy nejím!'' = I never drink cold soup. *''Tahle barva je hodně světlá.'' = That colour is very light. *''Byl teplý den.'' = It was a warm day. *''Buď jsou tyto dveře příliš úzké, anebo ta pohovka příliš široká.'' = Either this door is too narrow or that sofa is too wide. *''Jak široké je to okno?'' = How wide is her window? *''Naše ulice byly široké a světlé.'' = Our streets were wide and bright. *''Kdo vypil tu sklenici teplého mléka?'' = Who drank the warm milk? Lesson 3 *''Tohle je velmi důležitá osoba.'' = This is a very important person. *''Včera byl můj šťastný den.'' = Yesterday was my lucky day. *''Je zajímavé, že ji nepoznává.'' = It is interesting that he doesn't recognise her. *''Jak rychlá jsou tato zvířata, když jsou stará?'' = How fast is that animal when it is old? *''Ty máš stejnou bundu?'' = Do you have the same coat? *''Jejich děti jsou téměř vždy šťastné.'' = Their children are almost always happy. *''Lidé pláčou, když jsou nešťastní.'' = People cry when they are unhappy. *''Tamhleten muž nosí stále stejné oblečení.'' = That man always wears the same clothes. *''Napsal mnoho zajímavých knih.'' = He has written many interesting books. *''Byl to velmi nešťastný den.'' = It was a very unfortunately day. *''Tak rychlého koně také potřebujeme.'' = We also need a horse that swift. *''Chci rychlé auto.'' = I want a fast car. *''Je důležité pít dost vody.'' = It is important to drink enough water. *''To nešťastné zvíře má hlad.'' = The unfortunate animal is hungry. Lesson 4 *''Mluvil a díval se na vlastního psa.'' = He was speaking and looking at his own dog. *''Nikdy nenosí takovou silnou bundu.'' = She never wears such thick jackets. *''Pili jsme jen čistou vodu.'' = We drank only pure water. *''Šálek silné kávy, prosím.'' = A cup of strong coffee, please. *''František a Matěj jsou vlastní jména lidí.'' = Frantisek and Matej are proper names of people. *''Ta dívka nosí vždy hezké, čisté oblečení.'' = The girl always wears nice clean clothes. *''Je tohle možné?'' = Is it possible? *''Jsi příliš slabý.'' = You are too weak. *''To zvíře je slabé, protože nejí.'' = The animal is weak because it has not been eating. *''Ten hoch je dost silný.'' = The boy is strong enough. *''Tohle není čistá koupelna!'' = This is not a clean bathroom. *''Moji pavouci jsou úspěšní.'' = My spiders are successful. *''Kateřino, kolik chceš mít vlastních dětí?'' = Katerina, how many of your own children do you want? *''Miluju úspěšné pavouky.'' = I love successful spiders. *''Můj dědeček nenávidí slabou kávu'' = My grandfather hates weak coffee. Lesson 5 *''Už jsi jedla živou rybu?'' = Have you ever eaten a live fish? *''Je krásná, ale chudá.'' = She is beautiful but poor. *''Jsme chudí?'' = Are we poor? *''To bylo velmi hloupé'' = That was very stupid. *''Je František bohatý?'' = Is Frantisek rich? *''Kolik bylo mrtvých?'' = How many were dead? *''Matěj chce bohatou!'' = Matej wants a rich one. *''Kdo je hloupý teď?'' = Who is stupid here? *''Mrtvý ještě nejsem.'' = I am not dead yet. *''Tato věta je hloupá.'' = This sentence is stupid. *''Kateřina chce bohatého.'' = Katerina wants a rich one. *''Ne, to opravdu nebylo příliš chytré.'' = No, this is really not too smart. *''František a Matěj jsou dost chytří.'' = Frantisek and Matej are quite smart. *''Včera ještě byl živý.'' = He was still alive yesterday. *''Jsi chytrá holka.'' = You are a clever girl. *''Já už chudý být nechci'' = I do not want to be poor anymore. Lesson 6 *''Kde jsou užitečné věty?'' = Where are the useful sentences? *''Můj otec je známá osoba.'' = My father is a well-known person. *''Máš lehký kabát?'' = Do you have a light coat. *''Večer jíme lehká jídla.'' = In the evening we have light meals. *''Bylo těžké se na to dívat!'' = It was hard to look at! *''Jsem jeho bývalá žena'' = I am his former wife. *''Nepotřebujeme vás, protože už nejste užitečný.'' = We do not need you because you are not longer useful. *''Je lehké tě milovat.'' = It is easy to love you. *''Pomalé auto nechci.'' = I do not want a slow car. *''Toto je velmi známé město.'' = This is a very well-known city. *''To jídlo pro mne bylo příliš těžké.'' = This meal was too heavy for me. *''František je tvůj bývalý manžel?'' = Frantisek is your former husband? References